


Drake's Crush

by Serenity1



Series: Drake & Launchpad [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Drake has a crush on Launchpad, but is it too late?
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack/Original Male Character(s), Morgana Macawber/Drake Mallard, Morgana Macawber/Negaduck
Series: Drake & Launchpad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \----------

Drake had a crush on Launchpad ever since the two met at the studio. He was even going to tell Launchpad on how he feels during the moon invasion but things got a bit distracted.

He was now working for Scrooge McDuck here and there but he lives in St. Canard with his adopted daughter, Gosalyn.

He would commute and it would usually be either Duckworth or Launchpad that would pick him up at his home.

It was one day though when Drake was visiting Mr. McDuck when Launchpad came inside the mansion with a smile on his face and a mallard clinging onto his arm.

"Hey Drake, I didn't know you were here," Launchpad said as he and the unknown mallard have entered Scrooge's study where Scrooge, Fenton and Drake were.

"Duckworth came to get me," Drake replied without looking up as he was reading a entry from a book.

"Who's he, Launchpad?" Fenton asked gesturing to the other duck.

"Oh! I want you to meet my boyfriend: Hunter Featherstone," Launchpad said.

Drake's head snapped up as soon as Launchpad had said that. He met the eyes of Scrooge as he knew that Drake had a crush on the pilot.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Hunter said with a smile.

"Where'd you two meet?" Scrooge asked as he broke eye contact from Drake to look at the couple.

"We actually bumped into each other at the store like two months ago," Hunter explained.

"Two months?! Why did it took you so long to introduced him, Launchpad? We could have had a double date!" Fenton exclaimed as Scrooge whacked him on the head with his cane.

"I wasn't sure how all of you would react," Launchpad replied as he looks at Drake, "and I didn't want to lose our friendship as I wasn't sure if you would be okay with it," he added.

It's only been two years since he and Launchpad have met and they were inseparable even as Launchpad have worked for Scrooge before him.

"I....." Drake was loss for words and didn't know what to say till he heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

He looks at his phone and he saw that it was Gosalyn as he excuses himself from the group to go outside of the room.

Being a single father could be hard at times.

\---------

When Drake returned inside a few minutes later, he saw Scrooge and Fenton were still standing looking at the maps while the other two were making out on the couch.

He eyed the two on the couch wearily as they had some nerve of doing that in someone's else's home.

"Don't mind them, laddie. Is everything alright with your phone call?" Scrooge asked.

"Gosalyn needs me at home," Drake said, "she's at St. Canard's hospital. Honker's dad is saying her leg could be broken as she was trying to do a trick on her roller skates," he explained.

Scrooge looked at the time, "Duckworth is picking up the kids from their after school activities. Launchpad, stop suckling your boyfriend's face and drive Mr. Mallard here to St. Canard hospital," he snapped.

That immediately made Launchpad stopped what he was doing as he looks up, "where are we going?" He asked.

Scrooge shook his head, "just get the limo ready and bring Mr. Mallard home, he'll tell you where to go," he said.

"Right on it! I'll be back soon, babe," Launchpad said standing up from the couch as he gave a peck on Hunter's cheek before leaving the room.

"You don't have to come on this expedition, Drake. Gosalyn needs you at home. I can just ask Launchpad and Hunter to come with me," Scrooge said with a glint in his eyes as he looks at Drake.

Drake glares at Scrooge and he wanted to say something back but both Hunter and Fenton were watching.

"Have fun on the trip, Hunter. I'm sorry about this, Mr. McDuck," Drake said as he sees Scrooge frowning and Drake left the room to wait for Launchpad at the entrance.

\---------

The two were inside the limo but Drake wasn't sitting in the backseat, he was sitting beside Launchpad.

He wanted to talk to Launchpad but it was an awkward moment as neither knew what to say to the other.

The ride was quiet and Drake was happy to see the bridge come into view for once. 

"I'm sorry if that was awkward for you," Launchpad began and Drake looked at him surprised, "Hunter just kissed me out of the blue and one thing led to another," he said blushing.

"Things must be going great for the both of you," Drake said as he turns away and was looking outside the window.

"Yeah, he asked me to live with him in his apartment," Launchpad said.

"Isn't that's a bit fast for you? The two of you just met two months ago," Drake said surprised.

"I told him that I'll think of the idea as his apartment is far from Mr. McD," Launchpad explained.

Drake nodded solemnly. He shouldn't be jealous between Launchpad and Hunter, but he was.

They arrived at the hospital entrance and Drake saw the people looking at the limo with curious looks.

"I'll get you something at the expedition if you aren't really going, Drake," Launchpad said with a smile.

They were going on an expedition this upcoming Friday for a few days in Europe. Drake was supposed to go with them as Launchpad and Hunter haven't been invited before, but now they were.

Drake sighed, "no, all of you can go ahead. I want to take care of Gosalyn," he lies as he wanted to go but he knows he couldn't.

Launchpad nodded, "I'll get something also for Gosalyn. Don't overwork yourself, Drake!" He exclaims as he was talking about Darkwing Duck.

Drake nodded as he watches the limo leave the hospital entrance. He turns around and runs inside the lobby as he wanted to know where his daughter was. 

Gosalyn was sure to get a scolding once he sees her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, here is the next chapter.
> 
> \----------

"For the tenth time: I'm sorry, dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she hobbles inside the house as she was using crutches.

Drake sighed, "I think it's best if we put you downstairs for the time being. Luckily we have a guest bedroom down here," he said.

"It's only a sprang ankle! I'll be walking fine in like, 6 weeks!" Gosalyn said as she was sitting on the couch with the TV on.

Drake huffed, "I have to missed the expedition to take care of you, little lady," he said.

"WHAT!" Gosalyn shrieked.

Drake winced, "Launchpad and Hunter are going in my place," he said.

"Who?" 

"Launchpad's new boyfriend," Drake replied.

There was silence as Drake went into the guest bedroom as he heard another shrieked from Gosalyn: "D-DAD!"

Drake didn't came out right away and he knew Gosalyn would had run in the bedroom right away if she could but she couldn't at the moment.

"You could have let me stayed with the Muddlefoot's!" Gosalyn exclaimed as soon as Drake came out.

Drake went to the laundry room to put the pillow cases and bedsheets inside the washer. Once done, he was in the living room to talk to Gosalyn.

"I don't want the Muddlefoot's to be bothered," Drake said.

"But dad! This is your love life we're talking about! You could have gotten Launchpad if you have told him sooner and I don't have to hear you're mushy words," Gosalyn said.

Drake turned bright red, "it's not that easy, Gosalyn. Besides, it's too late now," he said standing up from the couch to get some bed linens.

"If you say so dad, what if they get hitched on the expedition?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake didn't say anything but it was a risk that he was willing to take.

\-----------

It was the weekend and Drake's been mopey about as he decided to visit his ex-girlfriend Morgana at the diner.

Besides Gosalyn, Morgana was the only one who knew about his crushed on Launchpad.

Before he left, Gosalyn was over at the Muddlefoot's so that she wouldn't be alone if she needed anything.

Drake sighed as he waited for Morgana at the diner as he had ordered something for both him and her.

It wasn't long till he saw Morgana coming inside with a smile on her face. "Drake, we should do this often," she said.

Drake smiled as he had stood up to greet her and to give Morgana a kiss on the cheek.

Unknown to Drake, Morgana still harbors feelings for him and didn't liked the fact that Drake was bisexual and was crushing on Launchpad who was clueless.

"I took the liberty of ordering both of us shakes," Drake said as they sat down.

Morgana nodded as she stares at her ex-boyfriend, "you look miserable," she said.

"Does it show?" Drake asked sighing.

"I can see the circles under your eyes, Drake. You aren't sleeping well," Morgana said.

"I have a kid back home who broke her ankle," Drake explained.

"What? How?" Morgana asked surprised.

The waitress brought out their shakes as Drake explained what happened while Morgana sips her shake and listens.

".......how is you're family, Morgana?" Drake asked when done.

"They still hate you if that's what you're asking," Morgana said huffing, "do you want me to come over and visit Gosalyn? I'm sure she'll appreciate the company," she said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Drake said making Morgana smile happily.

\----------

When Drake returned home that day with Morgana, he found Gosalyn with Honker in the living room as they played a video game.

"GOSALYN!" Drake shouted out making both Gosalyn and Honker jumped.

"Dad! I didn't know you would be home early!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be next door?!" Drake asked scolding.

"Ummm, Mr. Muddlefoot helped me to come here cause I was bored," Gosalyn explained.

"And where is Herb?" Drake asked annoyed.

"Dad's back in the house while mom is out," Honker explained.

Drake wanted to say something more but Honker decided to leave and bid farewell before Drake could scold again.

"Gosalyn, do you want me to help you with your homework?" Morgana asked suddenly.

Drake was surprised as Morgana never offered Gosalyn help with homework before, he was quite pleased.

Gosalyn was a bit suspicious as she knew her dad and Morgana weren't together anymore. "You can help me with my history paper," she began slowly, "we're studying about witches and magic," she explained.

"Why, magic is my specialty!" Morgana exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I see thaf you two ladies are getting along. Morgana, sweetie? Can you help Gosalyn back in her room while I start baking cookies for us?" Drake asked.

Morgana nodded as she went to help Gosalyn who huffed in annoyance.

\-----------

When Morgana left to go see Drake an hour later, Gosalyn was quite pissed. There was no essay on witches and magic, she have made it up to see how Morgana would react.

She asked questions and wrote it down pretending there was an actual assignment. 

Gosalyn had enough and ended it right there so that she can "start" on the actual assignment making Morgana leave.

She didn't liked Morgana as much as Launchpad. She was thinking that Morgana just wanted to be "nice" to her to be able to date her dad again.

After what happened before, she wasn't sure her dad and Morgana would get together again seeing that her dad was in love with Launchpad.

Gosalyn groaned in frustration. She was only 9 going to 10! Her dad's love life shouldn't be bothering her, but it is!

She sighed as she went back doing her homework but not the "essay." She went and started her math homework as it was going to be a long one, she hated word problems, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? After watching "Let's Get Dangerous" at least twice, I felt like updating the story. So much nostalgia! 
> 
> Oh yeah, the character: Hunter Featherstone came from my other Ducktales story. However, his a different character there than here.
> 
> Sorry in advanced if the next chapter is late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake tries to bring Launchpad back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

"Never again will I bring you two to a expedition!" Scrooge snapped as Drake enters the office door of the McDuck Manor.

Drake was back again in McDuck Manor after the weekend as Gosalyn was still in school. Herb was going to pickup Gosalyn and Honker after school as Drake was sure he wouldn't be home in time.

"What happened?" Drake asked Fenton who was fidgeting nervously nearby.

"Hunter insulted the people there somehow and he dragged Launchpad into it," Fenton explained.

"Did Mr. McDuck got the treasure?" Drake asked.

"Of course I didn't!" Scrooge said angrily as he overheard Drake, "if I have to bring one of you two in another expedition, it'll be him!" Scrooge said looking at Launchpad.

"I'm sorry Mr. McDee, really, I am!" Hunter began as Scrooge gave him a deathly glare.

"Get out."

"W-What?!"

"Get out before I have to call Duckworth, you cause enough trouble," Scrooge said.

Hunter stood up as he looks at Launchpad who had been looking back and forth between the two.

"Aren't you going to say something?!" Hunter asked surprised.

Drake growled as he wanted to punched Hunter but Fenton was holding him back.

Launchpad didn't say anything as he was still a bit loss, "fine, I see how it is! Stay here with your sugar daddy," Hunter said angrily as he storms out of the room.

The slamming of the door made Launchpad suddenly stood up and run after him without looking back at the other three, there was a yell of 'Launchpad' from Drake but it was clearly ignored.

Scrooge sighed once Launchpad was gone, "I don't think what they have is a healthy relationship," he said walking towards to Fenton and Drake.

"Launchpad is our friend, we have to help him," Drake said.

"His head over heels for that guy, Drake. I don't think we can make him see the light of things," Fenton said.

"Yes we can," Scrooge answered his young boyfriend as he looks at Drake, "if you confessed that you love him, maybe he'll go on a different route," he said.

Drake blushes bright red, "You got it wrong, gramps!" He exclaims.

"Oh?"

"I'm not gay or bisexual," Drake lies.

"Hah! I've seen the way you looked at Launchpad, laddie! It's the same way how this idiot looks at me before," Scrooge said pointing at Fenton who gave him a 'hey!' but Fenton sees a fond teasing look from Scrooge.

"I'm just not, gramps. I'm getting back together with Morgana," Drake said.

"Call me 'gramps' again and I'll see to it that you won't work for me or in any of my companies again," Scrooge threatened making Drake close his lips tightly, "I have a feeling that Hunter is bad news for Launchpad," he said.

"You also think Hunter is using Launchpad, Scroogey?" Fenton asked.

"You noticed it also, did you?" Scrooge asked.

"Yeah, he was like, barking orders at Launchpad but in a nice way so that we won't see it," Fenton said frowning.

"Look, I just don't like Launchpad that way, maybe I can try and talk to him?" Drake suggested.

Scrooge sighed, "if that is what you want to do, laddie. If you need me or Fenton, we can help you with Launchpad. However we may be busy this week because I have a meeting with the board of directors, right?" He asked looking at Fenton who nodded.

Drake was blushing again, "thanks g...Mr. McDuck but I don't need help," he said as Scrooge wasn't so sure about that.

\---------

Getting to Launchpad was harder than what Drake may have thought. He tried visiting Launchpad in his shack in Duckburg during his free time but he was never there! Even when trying to call his cell phone it would always go to voicemail.

Drake growled in annoyance as he put his head down on the table, "is something wrong, Drake?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"I'm just having trouble with something," Drake explained as they were on a date in St. Canard the following weekend.

"Gosalyn?"

"No, Launchpad," Drake said sighing as Morgana made a face and luckily Drake didn't see it as he was looking down. "Mr. McDuck thinks I should get together with him," he explained.

"Well, you did told me you have feelings for him. What does your heart tells you?" Morgana asked gently but she was seething inside.

"That I should be with you," Drake said.

"I also want to be with you, Drake," Morgana said as she put her hand on top of his and Drake looks up at her hopefully, "I don't want to mess this up like last time," she added.

Drake was about to say something but a ringing from a phone interrupted him as he sees Morgana taking out her cell phone.

She looks at it and sighed, "excuse me, I need to take this," she said solemnly and Drake nodded as she left.

While he was waiting, he felt someone watching him even when the waiter came by to refill his drink.

He was still looking to see who it was when the said someone came and sat in front of him without saying who he was.

Drake looks and he gasped. It was Launchpad! He wanted to say something but he couldn't as Launchpad did first.

"I'm here on a date with Hunter who is currently in the bathroom right now," Launchpad explained, "I want to cut to the chase, Drake: I'm not mad at you. Hunter is upset with Mr. McDee right now and his my boyfriend, you know? I have to side with him," he said.

Drake shook his head quickly, "that's not true! You don't have to side with him, LP. Mr. McDuck and Fenton are both worried about you. The truth is LP, I am also," he said.

"We can still hang out, Drake and watch Darkwing Duck like old times," Launchpad said with a smile, "Hunter isn't mad at you and I'm sure he'll have a blast," he added.

"LP, all of us are worried about you, we want you to come back," Drake pleaded.

"Hunter is the first boyfriend I had for years, Drake. Who else would be there for me?" Launchpad asked.

Drake wanted to say that he would be there for him but he didn't as he groaned in annoyance when someone interrupted him again.

"What are you doing here with him?" 

"Hunter! I'm just saying 'hello' to Drake," Launchpad said smiling as he stood up, "I don't think the both of you were introduced yet, but this is Drake Mallard, the actor who was going to be Darkwing Duck," he said.

Drake turns to look at Hunter, "hello," he said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Yes, I saw him last week in McDuck Manor and I don't care about Darkwing Duck," Hunter said unhappily as he looks at Launchpad, "I'll be in our table," he said leaving the two alone.

Drake wanted to punched the guy again right there as Hunter ignored his hand but didn't when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Launchpad said softly as he quickly left Drake alone.

Drake sighed and he knew that he needed Mr. McDuck's help but not in a romantic kind of gesture to get Launchpad back.

"What was that all about?" A voice asked suddenly from behind and Drake knew he had to explain to Morgana what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I was thinking of updating it tomorrow but I decided against it since you might be busy due to being Halloween.
> 
> Here is the treat for you and I'm sorry in advanced if the next chapter is late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake hears news about Scrooge's company and Launchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please look at the tags before continuing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> \----------

"There's no criminal record or anything bad on Mr. Featherstone," Scrooge said unhappily as soon as Drake enters the office of Scrooge McDuck inside the Money Bin.

After calling Mr. McDuck that weekend about Launchpad, Drake went to go and see him a few days later.

"It's as if his the perfect duck for Launchpad," Fenton explained.

Drake didn't want to admit it but maybe Launchpad did found someone. "Perhaps we're looking into this too much," he said.

Scrooge snorted, "everyone has flaws, Mr. Mallard. Look at Launchpad: he crashes planes but survives," he said.

Drake nodded in amusement, "what do we do from here?" He asked.

"We just have to wait and see if anything out of the ordinary happens," Scrooge said sighing as he knows there's something about Hunter that he didn't liked.

\-----------

"See dad! My sprang ankle is fine," Gosalyn exclaims happily as she and Drake were in the hospital.

"I thought for sure it'd be more than three weeks to heal," Drake said frowning.

"Probably for some people," Gosalyn replies smirking with giddy.

There was a sudden ring from his cell phone as the two stopped walking. Drake looks to see who it was and saw that it was Scrooge.

"Mr. McDuck," Drake greeted as he answered.

"Fenton and I saw something strange happening in one of our companies, do you have the time to come over in the Money Bin?" He asked.

"I'm at the hospital with Gosalyn, I can swing by the house to drop her off," Drake said though that will take another thirty minutes.

"No time, just bring her along," Scrooge said and he hung up without another word.

\---------

"We think someone is stealing money from us," Fenton explained.

"What does that got to do with me?" Drake asked blinking.

"She's an accountant like Fenton here and her name is throwing me off," Scrooge said frowning looking at the computer.

"He thinks that's not her real name cause it's not coming up in any background checks," Fenton replied.

"Ooookay," Drake said a bit confused.

"Scroogey thinks she may be a relation to Hunter Featherstone and that they're working together," Fenton explained.

"How do you know that?" Drake asked surprised.

"The way she looks is similar to Mr. Featherstone," Scrooge explained.

"That doesn't prove anything," Drake said frowning.

"No, but try to get closer to Launchpad. Maybe Mr. Featherstone will reveal what his doing to him," Scrooge said.

"I can't if his into Hunter like a lost puppy," Drake said unhappily.

Scrooge wanted to say something but a ringing stopped him as he watches Drake who blushes red in embarrassment.

"Hehe, forgot to turn it off," he said sheepishly as he got his cell phone to see who it was. He raises his eyebrow and saw that it was Morgana calling.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Drake, darling! I was wondering if you and Gosalyn want to go to the zoo this afternoon?" Morgana asked.

"Gosalyn and I are in Duckburg doing an errand," Drake began but was interrupted.

"What a coincidence! I'm at the Duckburg Zoo, do you know where it is?" Morgana asked.

Drake didn't want to go to this outing but he was hoping to get together with Morgana again. "I'll call you when I'm done here," he said.

"I'll see you then," Morgana said happily as the two hung up.

"Laddie, if I were you, don't get together with that woman. She's no good for you," Scrooge said looking at him.

"How can I get to Launchpad?" Drake asked ignoring Scrooge.

Scrooge sighed, "didn't you saw Launchpad last week?" He asked Fenton.

He nodded, "it was quick though and I got his number," he said taking out his cell phone so that he can write down the number.

"Do you think he'll answer?" Drake asked once Fenton gave him the paper.

"Just keep trying," Scrooge replied, "in the meantime, both Fenton and I we'll see to this mysterious lady," he said and Drake nodded.

\----------

"Do you really think Launchpad and Drake could get together?" Fenton asked as soon as Drake left to get Gosalyn from the secretary.

"Drake's has a crush on Launchpad for quite some time," Scrooge said slowly, "it's been weeks since they spoken but if they can reconcile...." he said.

"I don't know, if he's really into Hunter he may not talk to him right away," Fenton said slowly.

"We just have to hope, Fenton. For now, let's get to the bottom of this mysterious lady," Scrooge said unhappily and Fenton nodded.

\---------

Drake growled in annoyance as he slumped back down on the couch. It's been a few days since he went and visited Mr. McDuck, since then, he had been trying to call Launchpad with the number given by Fenton but to no such luck.

"Do you think the yellow pages will have Launchpad's number and address?" Drake asked Gosalyn as she came down.

"That bad, huh?" Gosalyn asked sitting beside her father.

"He hasn't spoken to me for three weeks! He only spoken to Fenton but I don't think he spoke to Mr. McDuck either," Drake said.

Before Gosalyn said anything, Drake's phone rang and Drake answered it.

"Drake Mallard speaking."

"Hi Drake!"

"Launchpad?!" Drake cried out surprised as he sat up on the couch.

"Hunter just went out with some friends and I was wondering if we can meet up in the park for a few minutes?" Launchpad asked.

Drake was worried that he didn't liked the tone of Launchpad's voice. "Why didn't you spoke to me or Mr. McDuck for three weeks?" He asked.

Launchpad sighed, "it's complicated, Drake. Can you meet me in the park? You can bring Gosalyn if you want," he said.

There was a sudden doorbell as Gosalyn went up to get it.

"I can meet you there in thirty minutes," Drake said.

"Morgana! What are you doing here?!" Gosalyn asked surprised.

Drake looks up and indeed it was Morgana coming inside as Launchpad bid farewell and the two hung up.

"Morgana?" He asked.

"I was going to call, Drake, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to swing by," Morgana explained as Gosalyn closes the door. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to another outing with me?" She asked.

Drake wanted to but he had to meet Launchpad within a few minutes. He's relationship with Morgana was going smoothly, how can he choose now?!

He groaned, he just hope that Morgana would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I was on a bit of a hiatus and hopefully this chapter is okay. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving and stay safe!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake meets with Launchpad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing onto the chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> \----------

"I....Morgana," he began but Drake was torn on what to say but luckily Gosalyn spoke.

"Dad has a meeting to go to and I was wondering if you want to come with me to the movies? Dad doesn't want me to go alone as Honk went to his grandparents," Gosalyn explained to Morgana.

"On a school day?" Morgana asked surprised.

"Some kind of emergency," Gosalyn said worriedly as Morgana looks at Drake who nodded in confirmation.

"What movie?" Morgana asked.

"The Zombies Departure," Gosalyn said with a grin as Drake gaped.

"GOSALYN!"

"What?! It's the only good movie out!" Gosalyn protested.

"No Zombies movies!" Drake snapped.

Gosalyn shrugged, "okay, but you'll missed that meeting you have to go," she said teasingly.

Drake glared at his daughter as she looks back innocently while Morgana was looking between with bewilderment.

"Fine," Drake muttered as Gosalyn smirked, "but no sweets!" He added.

Gosalyn gaped horrified but with a 'look' from her father, she decided against it as she was going to see the movie after all.

"Come on then, Morgana! We still have time to catch the movie," Gosalyn said running out the door.

Morgana looks at Drake who smiles back sheepishly, "sorry about that," he said.

"At least I'll spend time with Gosalyn," Morgana said smiling as she went to Drake and leans down to kiss him on the cheek.

Drake sighed happily but not before a loud, "MORGANA" came outside interrupting the two.

Drake shook his head and Morgana left.

\-----------

After they left, Drake went to the park and he saw Launchpad sitting on a bench. 

Launchpad looks up as he sees someone approaching him and smiles that it was Drake. "Hi DW! Glad that you can make it! Where's Gos?" He asked looking around.

"She went to the movies," Drake replied as he sat next to Launchpad.

Launchpad blushes at the realization of being alone even though there were other people in the park.

Drake didn't saw the blush as he was looking at a little girl who looked like Gosalyn and he smiled as he sees her helping another kid.

"I think there's something going on with Hunter," Launchpad began making Drake snapped up to look at him. 

"Why do you say that?" Drake asked surprised.

"Ever since I moved into the apartment with him something seems of," Launchpad said frowning.

"Wait, so you aren't working for Mr. McDuck anymore?" Drake asked.

"Not at the moment, no. I'm still a bit upset about him being angry about Hunter," Launchpad explained.

"But what about me?" Drake asked, "you don't want to be my sidekick?" He asked.

"I...." Launchpad began as he was loss for words suddenly.

"Cause what I'm seeing it looks like Hunter is in control here," Drake said.

"No he isn't!" Launchpad exclaims shaking his head, "I love him, Drake. I don't want to lose our friendship cause no one likes him," he said unhappily.

"Mmm, you did went to St. Canard to see me," Drake said with a smile.

Launchpad nodded, "the apartment that we live in is fancy, a bit fancy for my taste," he said.

Drake frowned, "he can't afford it?" He asked.

"He works in an office, I don't think he gets paid that much," Launchpad said.

"I bet he does," Drake muttered as he thought of Fenton and what Scrooge said.

"I heard him talking one night to his sister, I think. He almost caught me but they were talking about money transfer," Launchpad explained.

"Launchpad, I think you should get out of that relationship before it ends badly," Drake said worriedly.

"No, not yet," Launchpad said stubbornly.

"I...... ah, screw it!" Drake said unhappily as he grabbed onto Launchpad and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Launchpad's eyes widened as he tries to push Drake back but Drake held onto him tightly and deepened the kissed.

There were gasping sound nearby but Drake didn't care but Launchpad did as he struggled to push Drake back.

Eventually Drake stopped kissing him as he needed air as Launchpad pushed him back and wiped his lips off.

"Drake!"

Drake was looking at him sadly, "that's how I feel about you, LP. If it wasn't for Hunter, I would be with you and not Morgana," he confessed.

"I'm sorry Drake, I'm in love with Hunter," Launchpad said standing up.

"LP?" Drake asked worriedly.

"I need to go, I can't," Launchpad said shaking his head and Drake understood.

"I didn't ruined our friendship, did I?" Drake asked.

"No, you didn't," Launchpad replied as he quickly left without another word.

\----------

When Launchpad left, Drake sat on the bench for awhile thinking of what just occurred. He finally told Launchpad his feelings and he was sure that he'd lost their friendship over that even though LP didn't agreed.

He sighed as he dialed Scrooge's number on his cell phone and the rich duck answered it right away.

"LP gave me some information that you may want to know, when do you want to meet?" Drake asked.

"How about this Friday afternoon? You have enough time to find a babysitter for Gosalyn," Scrooge said.

Drake thought of it as he knows that the Muddlefoot's would be back soon. "I'll be there," he said, "I may have jeopardize my friendship with LP in the process," he added.

There was silence in the other end as Scrooge spoke up again. "We'll speak more this Friday," he said and he hung up.

Drake sighed as he closes his phone. It's been an hour since he left the house and thus he should buy dinner before the two gets back from the movies.

He stretches on the bench before getting up to go back to the car. The park was noisy and a few people, he didn't care if they saw that kissed he initiated.

He was going to keep it a secret as he was getting back together with Morgana. The kiss was worth it, even if Launchpad didn't kissed back.

Drake groaned, he hopes Negaduck would cause chaos soon as he wanted to do crime fighting rather than think of his love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> It's sad that Ducktales 2017 has to be cancelled after 3 seasons, but the original Ducktales also got cancelled after 3.
> 
> The next chapter should be up next week, sorry in advanced if it isn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding more news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I have been a bit on a hiatus. 
> 
> \---------

"Thanks for the help, Darkwing. We couldn't have done it without yeah," the police offier said as he and his partner tied up the fearsome four.

"No problem, I was nearby anyway," Darkwing said looking at the fearsome four, "by the way, where is Negaduck?" He asked as he had seen the duck earlier but he disappeared during the chased.

"He ditched us," Megavolt replied unhappily.

"He's probably somewhere and hiding like a coward," Bushroot said.

Darkwing nodded as he bid farewell to the officers before heading to the Ratcatcher to go home.

Truth be told, he didn't want to go home yet but he had to as he left Gosalyn with Morgana. The Muddlefoot's were still out of town and may be returning this weekend.

Yesterday the two had an argument again as Gosalyn accidentally told Morgana that he was meeting up with Launchpad.

The two have made up when Gosalyn intervened saying that Launchpad might be in a toxic relationship, which was true.

Darkwing was surprised on how Gosalyn knew that term and found out from her that her teacher in school has been caught a few days ago by having a unhealthy relationship as well.

Darkwing sighed as he went home.

\----------

When he went home later on, he saw that Morgana has been baking while Gosalyn was doing homework with Eek and Squeak in her bedroom.

He munched on a cookie as Morgana's baking skills have improved. He got another once as he finished the first one.

"Drake!"

He jumped when his name was called out as he almost dropped the cookie. "Is something wrong, Morgana?" Drake asked.

"Don't eat all the cookies," Morgana said sighing, "Gosalyn will be bringing some of these to school tomorrow for the bake sale," she said.

Drake paled, "is that tomorrow?!" He asked.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked as Drake nodded apologetically, "she told me about it earlier and I decided to help out while you were away. I can go with her tomorrow if you have other plans," Morgana said unhappily.

"That would be wonderful, Morgana. How about dinner and a movie this weekend? I'm sure I can find someone to watch over Gosalyn," Drake said frowning.

"Yes, the Muddlefoot's will be back on Saturday," Morgana said.

"It's a date!" Drake exclaims smiling as he gave her a kiss on the lips 

\----------

It was finally Friday afternoon and Drake had gone to see Mr. McDuck as Gosalyn was over at the school for the bake sald with Morgana.

Drake went to the Money Bin as Scrooge and Fenton were about go go home for the day as Drake was their last meeting.

He told the two what Launchpad told him as they listened. Once done, they looked at each other as Fenton took out a folder.

"Maria Featherstone, that's her real name," Scrooge said scoffing as Drake opens it, "we were able to get her DNA with help from one of my employees over there. She is indeed the younger sister of Hunter and has some criminal record," he explained.

"It's mostly petty theft," Drake said before his eyes widens, "she stole a Porsche car?!" He asked surprised.

"We think she got help from someone," Fenton said.

"Let me guess: Hunter?"

"Yes, he was working there but left before the police found him. Unfortunately it was Maria who sent to jail," Scrooge said.

Drake nodded, "and coincidentally Hunter and Launchpad met at a grocery store and is going after you. How did Maria get out?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hunter probably paid her jail bond and she begun working for Scroogey," Fenton said.

"Are you going to arrest them?"

"Our employees are looking through the CCTV and her accounts for evidence. If enough evidence, they'll be both in jail within a week," Scrooge explained.

"Does LP know?" Drake asked worriedly.

"No, we were hoping that you can give that folder to him and be the one to tell him what's going on," Fenton explained.

Drake paled, "his going to hate me more. LP is in love with Hunter, his going to be crushed when he finds out," he said.

"I don't think he'll hate you, laddie. Just be there to comfort him," Scrooge said.

Drake nodded as he was still unsure.

\-----------

Once Drake left the two, he was miserable on the way home. He had kissed LP the other day and even though they were still friends, he was sure that LP hates him.

Well, at least there was that date tomorrow before seeing Launchpad. He was finally getting some alone time with Morgana.

She was also spending more time with Gosalyn and Drake was happy about it even though he knew that Gosalyn was probably not.

Drake looks at the time and saw that he had enough time to go to Gosalyn's after school activity for the bake sale.

He was a lousy father. He barely spent enough time with Gosalyn as most of his time was either being as Darkwing Duck or even his love life.

He shook his head as he went to the school to see his girlfriend and daughter.

\----------

(Back at the Money Bin)

"Scroogey?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel sorry for Launchpad," Fenton said, "we're ripping his true love away from him."

"Fenton, his "true love" isn't his true love at all. Hunter is stealing money from me with help from his sister," Scrooge said.

"I know but I just feel sorry about what his going through. Perhaps we should also be there when Drake tells him," Fenton said.

Scrooge shook his head, "no, Drake we'll be fine on his own. Don't you have some Gizmoduck duties to do today?" He asked.

Fenton frowned as Scrooge stared at him till Fenton remembers. "Ack! I forgot my appearance at the children's hospital! It's why we're leaving early today!" He exclaims as he quickly kisses Scrooge on the beak before dashing out the door.

Scrooge shook his head in amusement as he was going to be there later as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> TBC.
> 
> How is it? Yay or nay?
> 
> I hope everyone is staying home and the next chapter should be up soon. Sorry in advanced if it isn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

The date with Morgana has been wonderful. The Muddlefoot's had indeed came back Saturday and Gosalyn have stayed over there to help Honker on the missed assignments.

Everything went fine from beginning to end and Drake evem gave her a kiss on the cheek for good night.

It wasn't till Monday that Drake met up with Launchpad in an ice cream shop. Gosalyn was in school and thus no one would disturb them.

Drake sat in a booth by the window so that he could see the outside while waiting. He saw a couple walking by holding hands as the sight of it made him smile.

"DW!"

Drake looks up and saw Launchpad coming inside. 

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked as he sat down.

Drake shook his head as he took out the folder to give to Launchpad. "I spoke with Mr. McDuck and Fenton last week, we found out more about Hunter's sister," he said.

Launchpad nodded as he opens the folder and read the document. "Did they found any information on Hunter?" He asked.

"No, they'll be doing that this week, and..." Drake took a deep breath before continuing, "they'll arrest Hunter if enough evidence is found," he added as he looks at Launchpad's reaction.

Launchpad puts back the document as he closes the folder. "It was mostly petty theft till the Porsche," he said.

"Launchpad?"

The latter ignored him as he continues on, "I always thought Hunter was the one, all of my past boyfriend or girlfriend's have been downhill," he said.

Unknown to the two, Morgana was watching outside as she was seething. She wanted to see Drake that day but decided to walk in downtown St. Canard and that was when she saw the two together.

"It's sad, isn't it? The one you love is seeing another," a voice said from behind.

Morgana turns around and saw Negaduck standing there with an evil smile on his face. "What is it that you want?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to see if you'll go on a date with me," he said.

"What! I'm with Darkwing!"

"It doesn't seem like it," Negaduck said gesturing to Drake and Launchpad.

"That's not Darkwing," Morgana said huffing.

"Hah! Don't play dumb with me! I know that's Darkwing, I'm not stupid, Morgana. That big bafoon doesn't have loads of friends," Negaduck said sneering.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked.

"Just to go on a date with me," Negaduck said shrugging, "if not, I'll tell everyone that's Darkwing Duck," Negaduck said smirking.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," Negaduck said without hesitation.

Morgana sighed and nodded as she had no other choice. She didn't like the idea of Launchpad and Drake together, but maybe, Negaduck could fulfill her heart. Even if it was blackmail.

As Morgana was swept away by Negaduck, Drake and Launchpad just kept talking to one another.

"What are you going to do, LP?" Drake asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Drake. I really don't know," Launchpad said shaking his head.

Drake felt sympathy for his sidekick and friend, this was hard on him as he had always thought Hunter was the one.

\----------

When Launchpad left the ice cream shop, Drake called Scrooge to tell him the update. 

"What do you want?!" Scrooge snapped.

It must be a bad day for Scrooge, Drake thought. "I told LP about Hunter and Maria, he didn't took it too well," he said.

"Well, it was to be expected," Scrooge said.

"Did you found any evidence?" 

"No, not yet. My security team and Fenton is still working on it but we are finding small details. You'll find out soon enough on the news," Scrooge said.

"But what about LP?" Drake asked.

"What about him?"

"Should I still follow him?" He asked.

"Of course, he might do something drastic till Hunter and Maria gets arrested. Watch out for him till then," Scrooge said as he hang up.

Drake sighed as he closes his mobile. It was going to be a long few days.

\-----------

It wasn't till Wednesday when an explosion rocked St. Canard and Drake had to go undercover again as Darkwing.

The fearsome four was still in jail and that would mean only one thing: it must be Negaduck behind these attacks.

He drove around St. Canard until he was running on top of one of the huge buildings where Negaduck and Morgana were waiting.

Drake gasped in shocked as he sees Morgana standing cuddly close to Negaduck. 

"Negaduck! Let her go, now!"

Negaduck laughed at Drake's outburst. "I don't think so, Darkwing! It was her choice to come to me, isn't that right, dearest?" He asked smirking.

Morgana didn't looked torn at all as she looks at Drake with a calm look on her face. 

"Morgana?" Drake asked almost too softly to hear but she heard her name.

"Yes, at first I thought it was blackmail but after being with Negaduck for a day, he showed me true affections," she said smiling.

Drake gaped at her, "Negaduck?! You do realized his number two on the wanted list, right? And what about us? I thought we were going by fine," he said.

"We were till I saw you with that buffoon in the ice cream parlor," Morgana said huffing with jealousy.

Drake sees Negaduck moving at the side of the building as he drops another bomb. There was an explosion down below and he could hear people screaming.

"Isn't this fun, dearest?" Negaduck asked Morgana as he took out another bomb.

"Morgana, if you stay with him, I have to arrest you also," Drake said.

"I'll be long gone even if you try to get to me," Morgana said shrugging.

There was another explosion as Negaduck dropped another one. There was more screaming as he took out another one.

Before it was lit, a voice shouted: "Quiverwing Quack is here with Launchpad and Arrow Kid!"

Everyone turns to see Quiverwing Quack on top of the Thunderquack with Arrow Kid. Drake watches his daughter shot an arrow directly to the bomb that Negaduck was holding.

He looks behind Quiverwing to see if he could see Launchpad inside. The mirrors were tinted as he heard an explosion near him and then coughing from Negaduck.

"You'll pay for this, girl!" Negaduck sneered angrily.

It was time to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> I decided to update today even though I was thinking of doing it tomorrow. 
> 
> Let me know what you think as the end is near. 
> 
> \----------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake finds Launchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> \--------

"Where could he be?!" Drake asked unhappily, "I haven't seen him since the Negaduck incident," he said to Scrooge and Fenton as he was inside the mansion.

A whole entire week have passed as both Hunter and Maria were arrested for Money Laundering from the world's richest duck.

Launchpad of course knew that the arrest was coming but it still hurt him as he have left Duckburg without a word.

"Do you think he flew somewhere to be alone so that we couldn't find him?" Fenton asked looking at Scrooge.

"It's possible," Scrooge said as he had been thinking the same thing.

Drake was able to capture Negaduck on the roof but Morgana have been able to escape without their noticed.

Once Negaduck was in police custody, both Drake and Launchpad were able to reconcile but the next day, Launchpad have left town without anyone knowing.

Drake knew he left as he had been calling Launchpad but to no avail. "What should we do?" He asked.

"It's only been a week, laddie. I'm sure he'll be fine," Scrooge said.

Drake wasn't too sure but he had no other choice as he knows Launchpad could take care of himself or so he thought anyway.

\---------

"Wait, what?! Why am I staying behind?" Gosalyn asked staring at her father one day as Drake was packing to go somewhere.

"You have school, Gosalyn. Plus I need you to look after things here. What if Negaduck comes while I was away?" Drake asked as he closest his suitcase.

"But you don't know where to find him, dad! For all you know, he could be in Cape Suzette!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Cape Suzette? Why would you say that, Gos?" Drake asked looking at his daughter.

"Ahhhh, that's what Honker tells me anyway. All the pilots goes there," Gosalyn said laughing nervously.

"Gosalyn," Drake began, "if you don't tell me the truth I'll take away your Quiverwing Quack privilege," he said.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me "

Gosalyn groaned as she had no other choice but to tell her father the truth.

\---------

It wasn't easy getting to Cape Suzette as Drake went to Mr. McDuck for his private plane. There was no plane at the airport that would take him there as Cape Suzette was far.

Scrooge was reluctant at first but with encouragement from Fenton, Drake was able to get the plane with Scrooge's new pilot.

It took two days with a pit stop before they landed at the airport. Before he had left, Gosalyn have told him what hotel he was staying.

Drake wasn't surprised that Scrooge has a hotel in Cape Suzette. He was surprised however to see the low rates per night, he was sure Scrooge was going to make it expensive.

Another surprised was that Scrooge had given him a suite for two nights out of charge. Drake suspected it had something to do with Fenton and the new pilot.

Once at the hotel, he gave his name to the receptionist. Drake was eager to see Launchpad and Gosalyn was right that he was staying at the hotel but he was out.

To his dismay, he went to his suite and waited. He couldn't enjoy the suite without seeing Launchpad first.

It wasn't long until the receptionist called him stating Launchpad returned. Drake practically ran to his room.

Once there he knocked on the door nd the door opened slowly revealing Launchpad with a surprised look.

"Drake! What are you doing here?" Launchpad asked.

"I needed to see you, may I come in?" Drake asked nervously.

Launchpad was hesitant at first but nodded as Drake knew it was going to be a long night.

\------------

It was the last night in Cape Suzette when Drake gotten a phone call. Neither one wanted to leave Launchpad's room and after yesterday's confrontation, they needed to make up.

The phone call had come in when Drake and Launchpad were cuddled against each other, too lazy to do anything.

Drake answered his mobile phone unhappily as it was on his bedside table. "What is it?!" He snapped.

"Mr. Mallard!" 

Drake recognized it to be Mr. McDuck's voice. "Is something wrong, Mr. McDuck?" He asked as Launchpad looks at him.

"It's Gosalyn, Mr. Mallard! Morgana and Negaduck kidnapped her and Honker!"

"What! How?!" Drake asked shocked as he sat up abruptly.

"It's a long story but Fenton has gone after them. I asked an old friend to pick you up at the hotel and get you here," Scrooge said.

"'An old friend?'" Drake asked bewildered, "who is it?"

"His name is Baloo, he'll be wearing a yellow jacket. The front desk will call you down. Baloo's plane is more faster than my private plane," Scrooge said.

"Can we trust him?" Drake asked.

"Yes! Just get ready!" Scrooge snapped as he hung up quickly.

"What is it?" Launchpad asked looking at Drake with a worried look.

"We have to get going," Drake said as he sat up on the bed so that he could get ready.

"Talk to me, DW. What is it?" Launchpad asked grabbing his arm.

Drake sighed as he turns to look at Launchpad. "Gosalyn and Honker have been kidnapped," he said.

"What? How?!" Launchpad asked.

"I'm not sure but it has to do with Morgana and Negaduck, Mr. McDuck isn't telling me something except Fenton went after them. We have to hurry, LP! Mr. McDuck's contact we'll be here soon to get us," Drake said.

Launchpad nodded as the two got out off bed and got ready to leave for Cape Suzette. It was time to go back home and to save the kids.

It's time to get dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> End.
> 
> Yay or nay?
> 
> Sorry if it was abrupt. I wanted to end it somehow and you can tell that I haven't been into Ducktales or Darkwing Duck for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I got this idea yesterday and I guess it just came to me, I'm not sure where I'm taking this story but hopefully you'll like it.
> 
> This will be mostly Drakepad with the sidepairing of McCrack (Fenton/Scrooge) and other pairings.


End file.
